Caroline à la Maison Blanche
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Vous voulez le pouvoir.


Spoilers : Saison 2, épisode 19  
Notes : Challenge n°0 pour french-fanfics, table 1, prompt #009 Pouvoir

-O-

**CAROLINE A LA MAISON BLANCHE**

Elle a rêvé d'un monde qu'elle contrôlerait, maîtriserait, surveillerait, dominerait si besoin.

-O-

Caroline Reynolds a rêvé, et Lincoln Burrows s'est réveillé dans un cauchemar surréaliste.

-O-

« Tu veux le pouvoir, lui dit Terrence.

- Il faut commencer par là si on veut pouvoir changer les choses, » répond-elle, son visage et son ton de voix absolument parfaits. Un véritable parangon de sincérité politique en dépit du cliché que représente la phrase.

Mais Terrence sourit, discret et entendu, et laisse le bout de ses doigts remonter le long du bras de sa soeur

« Non. Tu veux juste le pouvoir. »

-O-

« Vous voulez le pouvoir, lui dit Paul Kellerman.

- Il est le prémisse à toute action, » répond-elle en lui tendant un dossier.

Il meurt d'envie de l'approcher, la respirer, peut-être même la toucher. Elle prend soin de lui présenter le document par l'extrémité, ses doigts loin des siens, mais il peut deviner la chaleur qui irradie de sa main. Mains froides, coeur chaud, dit-on, et il se demande si l'inverse est vrai.

« Non. Vous voulez le pouvoir pour punir vos adversaires. »

-O-

« Vous voulez le pouvoir, lui dit Samantha Brinkner.

- Pas vous ? » répond-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Brinkner serre les poings, ses ongles courts et carrés lui entrant dans la paume des mains, et enfonce un peu plus fermement les talons de ses chaussures dans le tapis du bureau. C'est une lutte constante pour ne pas se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, poser les pieds sur la table de travail de façon négligente et montrer à Caroline Reynolds ce qu'elle pense de sa vice-présidence.

« Vous voulez le pouvoir pour le noyauter.

- De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? » rétorque Caroline.

-O-

« Vous voulez le pouvoir, lui dit le Président Mills.

- Je veux défendre mes convictions, » répond-elle avec un admirable accent de dévouement.

Il avance un peu plus vite sur l'allée soigneusement entretenue du parc et baisse la tête pour dissimuler son sourire de satisfaction quand elle doit étirer le pas pour le suivre et oscille sur ses talons hauts. Maigre satisfaction. C'est tout ce qui lui reste, désormais. Ca, et le plaisir de...

« Elles sont nauséabondes et dangereuses.

- Ce n'était pas ce que vous pensiez quand vous m'avez...

- Oui, oui, coupe-t-il court avec un geste vif de la main. Vous voulez le pouvoir pour le pouvoir. »

-O-

Elle a rêvé d'un monde qu'elle contrôlerait, maîtriserait, surveillerait, dominerait si besoin. Un petit univers à elle où rien ne lui échapperait, dont elle serait le centre et le cerveau, le pivot. Une toile qui engluerait ses ennemis et ses adversaires. Un réseau de supports, soutiens, connaissances, appuis à son service.

Et elle n'a pas _tout à fait_ ça, mais elle lève la main droite et jure, et à cette seconde exacte, la différence est à peine perceptible.

-O-

« Vous voulez le pouvoir, » lui dit Bill Kim.

Il est lisse et tout sourire, regard opaque et vitreux, voix égale et gestes retenus. Elle s'attend à ce qui lui saute à la gorge, la morde et lui injecte son venin.

Essaye de lui injecter son venin.

« Non, répond-elle tranquillement, je l'ai déjà. »

-O-

_Vous n'aurez pas le pouvoir_, lui dit en substance Michael Scofield.

Il est assis sur une chaise, _menotté_ sur une chaise, dans une arrière-salle, l'oeil enflé, la lèvre éclatée, le visage en sang, et en cet instant précis, il dispose de tout le pouvoir dont Caroline a jamais rêvé. Et peut-être un peu plus. Il y a un curieux mélange de haine et de compassion dans ses yeux et elle est incapable de se détourner pour échapper à son regard.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est pour la haine ou pour la compassion dont il a fait montre qu'elle éprouve un tout petit pincement au coeur en entrant sur scène dans la salle de conférence. Elle n'aura peut-être pas le pouvoir, mais on ne le lui prendra pas. Elle le rendra selon ses propres termes.

-FIN-

6 mai 2007


End file.
